


Tension. // Naegami

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Fights, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: "Maybe if you weren't so cute when you're all riled up like this, I wouldn't TRY to make you frustrated.""What?"
Relationships: Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 69





	Tension. // Naegami

**Author's Note:**

> look at me go writing another confession fic
> 
> I think this is a bit messy? idk

The familiar yet rare sound of the door opening captured Byakuya's attention. He peered up from his novel, only just seeing Makoto venture in.

Labeling it as nothing important, the blonde let his eyes hover over the sentences in his book. He didn't even take much note of how agitated the other male was acting. They hadn't even spoken a word but it was noticeable just from the harsh movements of furniture being moved.

Makoto practically threw himself into the chair opposite Byakuya, huffing loudly. "Is reading all you do?" The brunette stated, sounding incredibly unimpressed. It broke the silence that's for sure.

"To boost my intelligence, yes. You wouldn't know." The taller smugly insulted, just making the other even more frustrated. "God, you're awful."

The shorter was just ignored, he tried just shrugging it off, already furious enough. What had happened that following morning? You may be asking, well.

Yasuhiro had eaten his vanilla pudding, followed by Toko spilling her drink onto Makoto. It may not sound like much, but to the annoyed male, it was a little too much to take in all at the moment. He found himself snapping at anyone, just being a straight-up bastard.

"You're so annoying dude, just so entitled. How does Toko even like you?" Naegi continued, figuring out that this was the best resolution to relieving anger. "Stuck up, think you're better than everyone."

"I've barely even done anything to you," Togami commented, rolling his eyes; spiking up a bit more than he intended, sparking a back and forth.

(just to avoid any confusion during the following conversation, what Byakuya says will have a < by it.)

"You practically torment me."

"Really?" <

"Yep."

"How?" <

"Always acting like Mr. Perfect, literally referring to rest of us as PEASANTS."

"Because that's what you are." <

"Other than a bit of name-calling, I've done nothing to you." <

"You've done a lot more than you think, clearly."

"Like what?" <

"What you're doing now, purposely trying to make me mad."

"You're already mad." <

"Yeah, obviously. You're adding onto it."

"It's always me isn't it?" <

"You just always try and seem like you're better than me."

"Maybe if you weren't so cute when you're all riled up like this, I wouldn't TRY to make you frustrated." <

"What?"

Byakuya quickly realized what he had just said, panicking a bit. He stayed silent at first, just observing Makoto's equally embarrassed expression. The blonde slid his mouth ajar to attempt at explaining himself, settling on just staying silent in the end.

A few minutes had passed, the deafening silence going on like a decade. The two were mesmerized by each other's eyes, trying to discover a meaning to their encounter.

"You think I'm cute when I'm mad? What? So you're into me?" Naegi muttered, acting as if it was pathetic. Togami wasn't expecting that to say the least, he was expecting to throw the boy into a stuttering, blushing state. This was so out of character for the smaller.

"I-" The blonde was sharply cut off.

"You what? You've been in love with me this entire time? Is that what it is?" Makoto was hunched over, arms crossed, staring daggers at the male opposite him. 

"Can you simmer down?" <

"Not until I get a response."

"A response to what?" <

"You like me, don't you?"

Togami pursed his lips, not willing to respond. Was this really the way he was going to admit to his feelings? He pondered about it, deciding it was time.

"Yeah, I do." The heir finally confessed.

The brunette's eyes widened, seeming a bit flustered. "I was just teasing..."

Silence. The silence was deafening.

"But, I guess you could say I reciprocate those feelings." 

"I know." <

"What?"

"I know, I just wanted to hear you say it." <

**Author's Note:**

> i love naegami sm
> 
> also english isnt my first language, sorry if theres any errors!!


End file.
